pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Saturday
Holy Saturday (Sabbatum Sanctum in Latin ) or Holy Saturday following Good Friday . It is the Saturday before Easter and the last day of Lent and Holy Week, which prepares the Christian Passover . This Saturday is also called Holy Saturday, because on that day the bells do not ring until the Easter Vigil. 1 This day commemorates the one time that the dead body of Jesus Christ was in the tomb. His soul, however, was in paradise, "Today shalt thou be with me in paradise" (Luke 23: 43b, SV ). The apostle Peter describes in 1 Peter 3: 19-20 that Jesus Christ in His death has revealed Himself to the spirits in hell to show his triumph: "In whom death He also being gone, the spirits in the prison, preached. Which sometime were disobedient, when once the longsuffering of God waited in the days of Noah, while the ark was a preparing "(KJV). It should be noted that it is much uncertainty about the meaning of these texts. 2 The Catholic Church teaches that Christ on Easter Saturday "descended into hell." 3 Liturgical seen Easter Saturday only lasts until the twilight , after the Easter Vigil is celebrated. Catholic tradition In the Catholic Church on Holy Saturday as on Good Friday, the Eucharist is not celebrated at all. Unlike Good Friday Holy Communion on Easter Saturday even not be awarded. There are however some consecrated hosts kept on hand, want to communicate in the event of dying. The altar is stripped of the altar cloth . The tabernacle is open as a sign that Jesus died and temporarily no longer among us. The churches are basically furnished, without ornaments. The bells ring not on that day to evening the Easter Vigil is celebrated 1 . The folk tradition indeed wants them that day just to Rome to fly there the eggs get. Orthodox tradition In the Orthodox Church , this day Holy and Great Saturday of the Great Sabbath called because on this day Christ physically "rested" in the grave. But it is also believed that on this day Christ spiritually descended into the hell and Hades captured, to the souls of those who had been detained there to save and to the paradise perform. The Matins of Holy and Great Saturday (usually held on the evening of Good Friday, so that more believers can take part) take a form of a funeral service for Christ. The entire service takes place around the Epitafios ( Slavonic : Plasjenitsa), an icon in the form of an embroidered or painted cloth with the image of the entombment of Christ. The first part of the service consists of singing of Psalm 118 (119) (the longest psalm in the Bible, Psalm of the law). Between the verses of Psalm 118 is sung the lamentations ( Greek : enkomia). The main theme of this service is not mourning the death of Christ, but a vigilant lookout. At the end of matins, follow the psalms of praise, which after the end of the Great Doxology , the priest with the Epitafios above his head in procession once around the church, while all the Trisagion sing. Just as is done with an Orthodox funeral service. On Saturday morning, a vesper service combined with the Divine Liturgy of St. Basil the Great celebrated. This is the longest Divine Liturgy of the year and also traditionally the one that is celebrated the last in terms of hours. After the Small Entry, there are 15 former Old Testament readings. Just before the Gospel reading (Matthew 28: 1-20) all (altar) coverings and robes changed from black to white. The deacon incenses the whole church. In Greek tradition scatters the clergy bay leaves and petals throughout the church to symbolize the shattered gates and broken chains of hell and Jesus' victory over death. While the liturgical atmosphere changes from sadness to joy, the Easter greeting, "Christ Is Risen" is not exchanged. This is only exchanged after the Easter Vigil. The faithful continue the fast. The reason is that the Divine Liturgy on Holy and Great Saturday represents the message of Jesus' victory over death, to those in Hades. The Resurrection is not preached to the people on the earth (this will take place during the Easter Vigil). Great Lent was originally the period of catechesis for the catechumens to prepare them for the baptism and anointing myron on Pascha (Easter). For compiling the current Easter Vigil of John of Damascus was that service the main Easter celebrations. According to tradition, you will receive catechumens place after the service. Later in the evening (usually around 23:00 h.), The Easter Vigil begins with the Midnight Prayer, which the canon is repeated on Holy Saturday. Then, the few candlesticks and lamps in the church who are still fires extinguished. And all wait in darkness and silence of the procession that precedes the celebration of the Resurrection. Category:Easter